


And He Loved.

by PsychologicalColors



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anaphora, Bad Poetry, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Poetry, Polyamory, Spare yourselves, like a whole lotta it, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychologicalColors/pseuds/PsychologicalColors
Summary: John Laurens was never meant to love.The world would not let him love.But oh, was he loved.And he loved in return.





	And He Loved.

**Author's Note:**

> 100% something I wrote to vent my feels featuring a very blurred line of historical accuracy and fiction.  
> Why am I even posting this.

John Laurens was never meant to love.

The world would not let him love.

But oh, was he loved.

And he loved in return.

  
With his soul,

With his mind,

But never his heart.

But oh, how his heart sung.

 

Enamoured with Hamilton’s words,

Adoring Lafayette’s kindness,

He fell, and he fell, and he fell.

And alongside him, they fell.

 

But he was brash,

And he was reckless.

Neither took this with kindness.

But oh, how they adored their sun.

 

Nights spent with quiet embraces,

Days spent with quaint glances.

Dawn spent escaping,

Dusk spent undressing.

 

They would love,

They would laugh,

They would plan,

They would live.

 

Hamilton loved his ideals,

He adored his courage.

Lafayette loved his wit,

He relished his humility.

 

They loved him from France,

They loved him from New York.

He loved them from the south,

He loved them from underground.

 

Shot off his horse,

Sick with malaria,

Dying, dying, dying.

Gone.

 

John Laurens was never meant to love.

The world would never let them love.

Love hidden behind wives.

Love not meant for men.

 

Now he laid there dying,

Blood dripping,

Tears leaking,

Reminiscing.

 

A young man with something to prove.

A marquis with ideals of freedom.

Both with unmatched wit,

Beautiful in everything they do.

 

John Laurens had loved.

He loved and he loved and he loved.

He loved Hamilton despite their spat,

He loved Lafayette all the way in France.

 

With his soul,

With his mind,

With his heart

_Ba-ba, ba-ba ______


End file.
